1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording a first and a second digital information signal in slant tracks on a magnetic record carrier, the apparatus comprising
input means for receiving the first and second digital information signals, PA1 signals processing means for processing the first and second digital signal into first and second trick play signals, respectively, suitable for recording in the tracks, PA1 writing means for writing, at a recording speed of the record carrier, the first and second trick play signals so as to obtain trick play segments located at specific positions in said tracks, the writing means comprising at least a first and a second write head located on a rotatable head drum, the first write head having a gap with a first azimuth angle, and the second write head having a gap with a second azimuth angle which is different from the first azimuth angle, the first digital information signal being meant for enabling a replay in a reproduction apparatus at a trick play reproduction speed which equals n.sub.1 times the recording speed, the second digital information signal being meant for enabling a replay in said reproduction apparatus at a trick play reproduction speed which equals n.sub.2 times the recording speed, where n.sub.1 and n.sub.2 are integers unequal to each other and unequal to 0 and 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a recording apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,889, corresponding to International Application WO 95/28061, document D4 in the list of docments.
The known apparatus takes the form of a digital video recorder for recording a digital video signal. The digital video signal may be in the form of an MPEG encoded video signal, in which packets of information of the digital video signal are included in the serial data stream of the MPEG encoded video signal. In addition to such MPEG encoded video signal, a trick play signal can be recorded in the tracks on the record carrier. Such trick play signal can be the same video signal, but reproduced at a record carrier (trick play) speed which is other than the nominal reproduction speed. Generally, a separate datastream is recorded as the trick play signal on the record carrier for enabling the reproduction at such trick play speed. The trick play can be derived from the MPEG encoded video signal e.g. by selecting I-frames from the MPEG encoded video signal.
This trick play signal, however, need not necessarily be a trick play signal that has a relationship with the MPEG-encoded video signal, but can be a completely different signal. But, in the same way as the MPEG-encoded digital video signal, the serial datastream of the trick play signal comprises packets of information of the trick play signal.
The document mentioned above describes the recording of segments of information of a plurality of trick play signals in the tracks on a record carrier. The segments of a specific trick play signal have a specific position in the tracks in order to enable reproduction of the trick play signal at its corresponding trick play reproduction speed.